


Remedy

by laroux74



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part two of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1000592">Clarity</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles has been avoiding Peter, at least in person. He can’t keep his mind off of him, this is a problem. He never wanted to hook up with him, but he is drawn to him. That is why he went over that night, now all he can think of is the next time Peter is going to fuck him. Stiles has been doing all he can to avoid having this happen. 

 

Beacon Hills isn’t that big. 

 

Stiles and Scott are out at a bar one town over, they were notorious for serving underaged kids. Over the summer they became regulars, the staff likes them, so even when they get busted they still let them in. 

Scott liked to flirt with the cute bartender Kira, it’s funny he always seemed to want to go nights she was working. Stiles felt like an accomplice. “Wingman, Stiles, it’s called a wingman” Scott corrected on their way there tonight. 

Stiles wanted to talk to Scott about what happened with Peter and how he can’t get him out of his mind, but he knows how that would be met. Peter is crazy. 

He is, and Stiles wants to spend all his free time fucking him. So instead he drinks, watches Scott put the moves on the bartender (its starting to work) and he drinks some more. 

Stiles is drunk. They have been there for hours. Scott barely even acknowledges Stiles when he tells him he is stepping outside for some air. 

When he gets outside he stands at the far corner of the building away from the front door, leaning his head against the building he starts to relieve himself. 

“You know that could get you arrested for public exposure. I hear the Sheriff around here doesn’t like that sort of thing” Stiles doesn’t even have to turn around. “You’ve been ignoring me”

“I hear he doesn’t like his kids fucking psychotic werewolves too”

Suddenly Peter is basically on top of him “I hear his kid sucks cock like a pro” he hisses into his ear. 

A chill runs down Stiles’ back and feels like it runs across his entire body ending at the tip of his penis. Peter’s hand is around his neck now pulling him back toward him. 

“If you keep calling me psychotic I might start believing you” He pulls the boy’s head back and kisses him hard, biting his bottom lip as he breaks away. Then he brings his other hand around and grabs his cock from his own hand and starts jerking him off. Still holding him by his throat “Do you want me to act psychotic Stiles?”

Stiles lets out a moan as he slams into the side building. Face first. “I don’t think you know how to not be Hale.” 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, please no” 

Stiles is so hard it hurts. Peter flips him around so they are finally facing each other. Stiles seeing him for the first time since this interaction started. He can barely focus. Peter’s pale blue eyes go right through him, he gives in. Leaning forward he kisses Peter full force, his mouth feels hot and tastes like bourbon. He breaks the kiss and leans into his ear.

“Have you been in the bar watching me?” 

“Only for about a hour”

“You are such a creeper, Peter Hale. Creeper” and he leans into the crook of his neck softly kisses and sucks on it. Peter lets out a sigh and removes his hand from Stiles’ cock placing it on his chest and pushing away from him. Stiles’ pants are at his ankles. He looks dumbfounded and vunerable. Peter will get himself off to this mental image later. 

But now it is about getting into Stiles’ head, making sure this continues. 

Peter drops to his knees in front of him and takes him in, all of him, gagging just a little, that makes it easier for him to work up and down on Stiles’ cock. He tastes so good. After a minute or two he knows Stiles is getting close. He stops what he is doing and looks up at Stiles. 

“Why did you stop?” 

Before he even finishes the question it’s answered by Peter sucking on his ring and index finger. He looks up at Stiles and grins before he starts sucking him off again. Bringing his hand around and inserting the two fingers into his ass, working him open. 

As he inserts his middle finger he can feel Stiles tighten up “Goddammit Peter, I’m going to fucking cum” 

Peter takes all of Stiles down his throat and holds himself there pushing all three fingers into him. Stiles lets out a moan, Peter swallowing all he can before he backs up. Stiles leans limp against the building. Peter stands and steps toward him. Stiles’ cum dribbling down his chin.

Stiles smiles, pulls his pants back up, he’s a mess. He wipes his cum off Peter’s chin with his thumb then sucks it off. 

“You’re right I do taste good” 

Peter kisses him “Maybe you should start coming over more regularly” 

“Maybe” 

Stiles kisses Peter quickly, smiles and walks back into the bar


	2. Chapter 2

Scott suspects something is going on with Stiles. When he went back into the bar he was visibly shaken. Stiles brushed it off when he asked, just blaming it on having too much to drink. 

“Did you jerk off while you were outside? You reek of sex” 

Fucking werewolf super senses. 

“What the FUCK Scott!! There are PEOPLE around.”

Stiles knows he can’t drive himself home, he can’t exactly call his father to pick him up. Part of him wants Scott to say he is staying so he has no choice but to ask Peter to pick him up. About a ½ hour and 3 shots later Stiles’ phone goes off on the bar next to him. 

It’s a text from Peter

_I walked here, care to drive me home_

Fucking werewolf super senses 

_Creeper_

he waits for it to come up that the text was read then sends a second 

_I’ll be right out_

This is a terrible idea. He is too drunk. He wants this too much. 

“I am taking off. Are you staying?”

Kira looks over at Stiles “You go ahead, I’ll get him home” she says as she smiles at Scott 

 

As Stiles walks over to his Jeep he see Peter leaning against it, looking sexy as fuck. He reminds himself this is a terrible idea. He doesn’t care, he walks over in silence knowing Peter can feel and smell him coming, and thinks to himself that he needs to stop hanging around so many fucking werewolves. 

When he gets to the Jeep Peter looks up and smiles. Stiles grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him hard and deep, rolling his entire body over Peter’s.

Stiles breaks from Peter’s mouth “I’m drunk, I can’t drive you home” 

“I know” Peter smiles. “Give me your keys, I’ll get us to my house. You can sober up there” 

“Or something” Stiles bites Peter’s bottom lip 

“You know I am not a good enough person NOT to take advantage of your drunkenness, right?”

“I’m counting on it” Stiles pulls Peter toward him by his beltloops, stumbles and ends up slamming them both onto his Jeep. “and I can feel you are too”, feeling how hard Peter is through his jeans against his leg, he works his hand between them and rubs him through his pants. 

Peter lets out a sigh “Unless you want me to fuck you right here, we should get going” 

“Or something” 

“I am starting to really like drunk Stiles” 

“Get in the car Peter, the door is unlocked” 

Peter climbs into the driver’s seat, Stiles stumbles around to the passengers side. This is going to be a short messy night Peter thinks to himself. It wasn’t that long ago he was a dumb drunk teenager. Once Stiles gets into the Jeep Peter asks for the keys. 

“In a minute, where do you have to be Peter Hale?” Stiles reaches over and undoes the button and zipper on Peter’s pants, sliding his hand into his boxers. “There is no way you are going to be able to drive with this distracting you”

Stiles leans in and kisses Peter, adjusting himself so he is laying across the center console of his Jeep. 

“Stiles you do realize we are still in the parking lot of the bar. A well lit parking lot” 

“Mmmmm….” Stiles pulls away and looks around the lot. “We are not under a light or anything and closing isn’t for another hour or so. We will be fine” Stiles looks back at Peter “Do you not want me to do this” Stiles locks eyes with Peter and starts jerking him off fast and hard, Peter lets out deep breath but doesn’t take his eyes off of Stiles, who is all heavy eyed and smirking. 

“Stiles… “ Peter tries to say something but Stiles is pulling his hard cock out of his pants.  
“Does that mean you don’t want me to do this?” Stiles leans down and flicks his tongue at the tip of Peter’s penis. Peter shudders.

Stiles wraps his lips around the tip and rolls his tongue around it. He lifts his head up. “So I should stop there, huh?” 

“God dammit, Stiles” 

Stiles just laughs and brings his mouth back around Peter’s cock. He is so drunk it’s wet and sloppy. Peter rolls his hips upward into his throat until he feels him start to gag and pulls back. Stiles brings his head up, a trail of spit trails from the tip of Peter’s penis to his bottom lip. Peter leans forward and kisses him.

“You are so fucking sexy, you know that don’t you” 

Stiles just smirks and brings his head back into Peter’s lap. Working him both with his hand and mouth at this point. Running his thumb back and forth against the vein along the base of his cock. 

“so fucking sexy” Peter barely whispers. He closes his eyes and rolls his hips forward in one hard thrust, coming fast and hard down Stiles throat. It takes them both by surprise and neither of them notice Scott and Kira walking out of the bar toward the Jeep.

Stiles lifts his head up, licks his lips and shoves his tongue down Peter’s throat. Kissing him long and deep. Peter opens his eyes for a moment and sees Scott at the front of the Jeep, jaw dropped not sure about what he is seeing.

“Ummmm… Stiles” Peter says to interrupt. Stiles barely backs off and is barely coherent. Peter turns his head so he is looking out the window seeing what he does. “Looks like you are going to have that conversation soon”

“Fuck” Stiles snaps out of it and sits into the passenger seat. “Fuck”


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck” 

Something about making eye contact makes Scott snap out of his shock, because suddenly his look goes from shock to disgust. That is when Stiles knows he saw a lot of what was going on in the Jeep. 

He opens the passenger door and starts to get out

“Scott!! Let me explain!! This is not… “ he’s cut short because he forgot how drunk he was and he’s tripped on grassy knot in the dirt, Stiles lands flat on his face.

“Really Stiles! It looks like you were blowing a psychopath in the front of your Jeep. By the way you kissed him after it doesn’t seem like this is a one time thing. By the way you came into the bar earlier it might not even be THE FIRST TIME TONIGHT.”

He pauses. 

“So you want to continue to tell me this is not what it looks like?”

Stiles doesn’t say anything.

Peter got out of the Jeep while Scott was going off. “Stiles StilinskI, speechless. I am going to make a note of this”

“Peter, don’t” Stiles says just above of whisper. “Scott, I guess it is exactly what it looks like except I need to explain. This isn’t how I wanted this to be. This isn’t how I wanted to you find out. I really wanted to tell you but… it’s not exactly easy to explain” 

Scott just shakes his head and walks over to Kira’s car and gets in. They drive off. 

Peter looks at Stiles “Kid, I’ll take you home.”

\----

 

About a week had gone by, Stiles has texted and called Scott daily with no answers. There has also been no communication between he and Peter. He was feeling a little guilty about that. As much as he hated to admit it he had become fond of Peter. It was one thing for him to call him a psycho, he did it while one or the other was getting off, their fucked up version of foreplay.

But when Scott lost it he had nothing to say, he couldn’t say anything. 

He picks up his phone and sends Peter a text

_sorry for the delay, you around?_

He sees it’s read almost immediately, but he stops staring at his phone after about 15 minutes. Great he’s fucked everything up. 

The phone goes off about an hour later

_YES! come over ASAP_

Stiles doesn’t want to seem super eager, but he’s super eager. He showers and gets dressed in record time. Stares at the text for a few more minutes. 

_ok, be over in a few_

 

\----

Peter really thought that night in the parking lot was it. He was hurt but he was doing what he could to get over it. Called some old flames, drank a few bottles of whiskey and realized he was in a lot deeper than he thought he was.

He got Stiles text and froze. 

 

\----

Stiles was at the Hale house within an hour of Peter’s response. He was just a nervous as the first time he came over. But this time it’s about what might not happen, he’s nervous that the delay was because Peter was hoping to be done with this, the teenaged drama of it all

Stiles walks up to the door and gets ready to knock and pauses. 

“Get the fuck over it Stiles” he says out loud, yet to himself

“Get over what?” Peter is standing in the now open door 

“This” Stiles shakes his head ‘but not like THIS, dammit. What the fuck Peter? What the f…”

Stiles is cut short by Peter grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him to him, kissing him long and hard. 

“It took you long enough, just shut up and get in here”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter grabs Stiles by the back of his head and towards him, kissing him so hard is almost knocks him off his feet, he uses this to pull him into the house and up against the wall in the foyer. 

“Damn, I missed that mouth.” Peter says as he pulls away. Stiles looks dumbfounded “did you think I was going to invite you over to tell you to fuck off?”

“I don’t know what I was expecting. Things are fucked up. I feel like I messed up everything.” Stiles is looking at his feet, he can’t even deal with Peter’s face right now. “Scott isn’t talking to me. You were not talking to me. Believe it or not that kinda exhausts the people I talk to. Except my dad or Lydia. And I am pretty sure you have tried to kill both of them so they might not be the best people to discuss us fucking and getting caught by Scott who flipped out and I don’t even KNOW how I feel about all this and…” 

“Stiles! Good LORD kid slow down, CALM down” He puts his finger under his chin to lift his head up so they are looking at each other for the first time. “I like you Stiles, and for the record, your dad just dislikes me, I have never tried to kill him”

Stiles pulls away and walks into the house “Oh that makes it so much fucking better Peter ‘Hey Dad, couple of things. First I like to fuck boys, second I really like fucking Peter Hale’ That should go over REAL well”

Peter walks into the kitchen, pours two glasses of bourbon walks back into the living room and hands one to Stiles”

“Drink this, calm down” 

Stiles shoots down the bourbon in his glass, hands it back to Peter and takes the other. Peter goes to pour himself another and grabs the bottle.

When he comes back in Stiles is on the couch, sitting on the very edge, shaking. 

“Y’know” he says placing the bottle on the coffee table “you should care less about everyone. How does this make you feel? One thing I have learned is to do things for me, not for everyone else. Does it make me an asshole? Sure. But I am a happy asshole”

“Life affirmations with Peter Hale. This is where my epic life decisions have brought me to” Stiles pours himself a third drink. He takes a sip and looks over at Peter. Leans in and kisses him. “But I am not sad or angry or whatever about it. Because this feels good, this feels really good” Stiles pauses kisses Peter again “is your bedroom finished?”

Peter smiles, takes Stiles’ glass and puts both of them on the table next to the bottle. Taking Stiles’ hand he leads him upstairs to the bedroom. 

They are barely through the door before Stiles grabs Peter, kissing him harder than before, with more need than he ever has before. He starts working open Peter’s jeans, pushing them over his ass and onto the floor. Almost as quickly he’s on his knees in front of the other, flicking his tongue across the head of his hard cock. 

“Oh god, stop teasing me” Peter grabs the back of Stiles’ head and pushes himself into his mouth, making Stiles gag immediately. Which just makes Peter more turned on. As he begins to pull out to stop him from choking Stiles brings him back in and it takes him by surprise. 

“Good lord kid, you are fucking amazing” 

With the Stiles gets up and walks over to the bed, Peter pants at his ankles is standing dumbfounded at the door. Stiles stands at the side of the bed, never breaking eye contact and starts getting undressed. Once down to his boxers he stops. His erection very clear through the thin cloth. Peter slides his feet out of his jeans and walks to the bed

“You have no idea how fucking sexy you are do you?’ Stiles looks down, takes Peter into his hand and starts jerking him off.

Peter sighs, once more turning Stiles’ face toward his “So fucking sexy” as he proceeds to kiss him along his jaw, biting his neck with probably a little more force than he should. 

He whispers into his ear “Lie down on the bed, I need to fuck you now” Peter reaches into the nightstand for lube and a condom. Stiles is on his back across the bed, his skin glistening with sweat and his hard on bobbing from the force of him throwing himself onto the mattress. It’s more than Peter can take.

He reaches over and flips Stiles over so his ass is in the air, it takes him by surprise and it also hurts a little to have his hard penis slammed into the mattress that Stiles let’s out a yelp. Peter laughs as he raises his ass into the air pulling him towards him standing at the edge of the bed.

“I hope you are not going to just use your super werewolf strength to throw me around tonight.” he’s only half joking. 

As he works on the condom and begins to cover it in lube he smiles and buries his face in Stiles ass, running his tongue along his scrotum and around his tight asshole. Stiles gasps as Peter begins to work his tongue in and out. 

The noises Stiles make are enough to make Peter come, remembering them have been fodder for nights alone in this bed, getting himself off. 

 

Peter takes his hand, now covered in the excess lube, and inserts his three middle fingers into Stiles’ tight ass. Stiles winces at first but he gets used to the stress he rolls back into Peter’s hand. Peter works the muscle open with his fingers.

 

“Oh my god Peter, I can’t take this, please fuck me already”

Peter stands back up, Stiles lowers himself back onto the mattress still face down. 

“This will never do, I like to see your face when you come, I like to watch you when I’m fucking you” Peter flips Stiles back onto his back and lifts him by his ankles in the air. 

“Maybe I am going to throw you around a little” he laughs “one of the perks” 

As he finishes his thought he slams his hard cock into Stiles prepared ass full force. With Peter still holding his ankles there is not much give so he cannot recoil and takes the whole force of his thrust. It makes him yell.

“FUCK, OH MY FUCKING, FUCK’ 

Peter thrusts into him once, twice more. He’s not going to last long. He has been looking forward to this since the night in the parking lot.

“Good fucking christ, you keep fucking me like that I am going to cum” Stiles gasps “oh fuck, yeah, I am going to cum” 

Peter pushes into Stiles once more holds it. Hooks his knees over his shoulder and leans down so he is inches from Stiles’ face. Basically folding the younger man in half. 

“Don’t come yet Stiles” he whispers into his ear as he runs his tongue down his jaw. “I am so close, I want to come with you, open your eyes, look at me”

Stiles opens his eyes and as he does Peter rolls his hips, grinding himself deeper into Stiles. 

“Very close”

Peter pulls out of Stiles, lifting himself off of him, Stiles is panting and his dick twitching. Peter immediately swallows it to the base, as he slowly works his way up Stiles cums down his throat, Peter works back down as he cums at the same time himself. Once Stiles is done Peter pulls up and kisses Stiles before collapsing next to him. 

Stiles looks over at Peter who is out of breath “I guess we should talk about this huh?”


End file.
